They Remember
by keenbeanz
Summary: You think they don't remember You think they were never there But they were and do


**Normally I hate writing in second person, but I thought it fit in with this so yeah**

**Once again this is just one of my random ramblings **

**I was pretty bored and figured 'hey surly they would care about their children' and I came up with this also Eminem's Mockingbird helped as I was listening to it when I thought of this**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

You think they don't remember

You think they were never there

But they were and do

Zeus remembers when Thalia was born,

He remembers the nurse, who delivered her,

He remembers the way the doctor held her and he was jealous,

He remembered the look on her face when she first held their daughter

He remembered the pride he felt when she was announced, 'a gorgeous baby girl'

He remembers sneaking into the room while they were all asleep

He remembers holding his daughter

He remembers when she shocked him with her tiny fingers

He remembers how hard he had to stop himself from chuckling when you sneezed

Demeter remembers when Katie first said 'mum'

She also remembers when she said it to her step mother

She remembers the tears that escaped her eyes

She remembers visiting her in the middle of the night

She remembers reading to you

She remembers tucking you in and kissing her forehead

She remembers hiding, when she woke to sneak into her father's room

She remembers her hugging him and telling him that she loved him

She remembers when you begged your father for cereal, and the feeling that she got in her stomach

Hermes remembers when Travis started to walk

He remembers the look Conner gave his brother when he walked past him

He remembers when Travis started running, only a few hours after learning how to walk

He remembers the pride he felt when his sons got on the track team

He remembers when they stole the first place trophy, because they couldn't run as a team

He remembers when Travis broke his foot and couldn't run in the final

He remembers when Conner won and gave the trophy to his older brother

He remembers when they out ran a hell hound, and he felt relief

He remembers when they met their other siblings and he knew they were in good hands

Hephaestus remembers when Charlie started to ride a bike

He remembers watching his son with interest as he pulled the bike apart

He remembers smiling proudly when he put it back together adding a small rocket on the back

He remembers the look his mother gave him when she saw the rockets and he had to suppress the laughter

He remembers when he rode to school with a beaming smile

He remembers when he learnt how to drive a car

He remembers when he bought a car

He remembers when he took it apart, only to put it back together again

He remembers watching his son take his girlfriend out and smiled seeing the small rocket on the back

Athena remembers Annabeth's first day at school

She remembers the night before

She remembers her daughter waking up every hour to check the time

She remembers her bag being as big as her

She remembers seeing the thirst for knowledge in her eyes

She remembers seeing her daughter cry when she realised she couldn't read

She remembers the pride she felt when she got an award at school

She remembers when she built a model of the Eiffel tower and she knew she was destined for greatness

She remembers when she said goodbye to her teacher and her friends before she left and Athena couldn't help but cry

Ares remembers Clarisse beating up an older kid

He remembers the pride he felt

He remembers watching her as she fought

He remembers her first day at camp

He remembers the way she sparred with a spear, unlike any other

He remembers when she went on her first quest

He remembers the way she fought in the war

He remembers the pride he felt when she defeated the drakon

He remembers when she pulled one of her younger siblings out of the way of an enemies arrow, and he realised he loved his daughter

Hades remembers when Nico had a nightmare

He remembers sitting in the corner of the room, watching his son twist in discomfort

He remembers kneeling next to him, whispering words of comfort

He remembers the pain he felt leaving his children in the Lotus Hotel

He remembers Bianca picking up the toy, risking her life for her brother's happiness

He remembers the night Nico found out, the screams that filled the air when he slept

He remembers calling him weak, but thinking the opposite

He remembers the feelings when he realised the nightmares were about him

He remembers his son risking his life, for his friends and family and bringing recognition and glory to all children of Hades

Apollo remembers Will's Piano lessons

He remembers when his son's fingertips first grazed the top of the keys

He remembers when he played in front of a crowd

He remembers his son nerves

He remembers the music he created and the applause that followed

He remembers the tears that streamed down his face when he sang at his brother's funeral

He remembers him taking over Michael's spot as cabin counsellor

He remembers watching his son cry over the loss of his siblings

He remembers when he lead them into battle, and in camp fire sing along's and he was glad he took the role

Dionysus remembers Castor fighting bravely

He remembers watching Pollux mourn over his brother

He remembers the tears that streamed down his face as he watching the shroud burn

He remembers visiting his old lover while she slept

He remembers sitting on the corner of the bed as she cried

He remembers wishing he was there for his son

He remembers begging Hades to visit his son

He remembers telling people to look out for Pollux, when in battle

He remembers spending time with Pollux, trying to never miss anything

Aphrodite remembers Silena's first date

She remembers her daughter praying to her and asking questions

She remembers the way she would look at him

She remembers the shine she had when he asked her out

She remembers watching her daughter get ready

She remembers her nerves and how she paced the cabin waiting for him

She remembers the feeling when she refused to break his heart, and she couldn't help but smile

She remembers when he died

She remembers holding her in the middle of the night, while she cried in her sleep

Poseidon remembers when Percy found out who he was

He remembers watching him as he fought the Minotaur and smiling when he fought Clarisse in Capture the flag

He remembers when Percy was issued his first quest and the worried feeling that spread through him

He remembers when he first met him, like looking into a mirror

He remembers when he defeated Kronos

He remembers him denying god hood, and he realised he never wanted to lose his son

He remembers the fights he got into with Athena when he and her daughter started dating

He remembers when Hera took him, leaving him in the Roman camp

He remembers when he fought Gaea, when he sacrificed himself for them

The truth is they never forget

They are always there watching you

And with you

Because they love you

And you love them too

**Hope you enjoyed if not sorry **

**The end is a little creepy, so pretend you are a demi god and wondering if your godly parent cares **

**Please review I would love to know what you thought of it**

**REVIEW! =D**


End file.
